Unique Edge
by SportsyDrawer
Summary: Demyx Ekkehard. 17. Adventurous, spunky, and troubled. An orphan with a child's dream to go on a pokemon journey, is swept into a world of Pokemon she never knew even existed. (A darker tone on what could could happen in the pokemon world.)
1. Chapter 1

Unique Edge

Chapter 1: Demyx Ekkehard

"Riding a bike is essential for childhood. I don't care if you are lazy, fat, or just stupid, you need to learn how to ride a bike. A bicycle is created of very intricate designs and mechanics.

Motion moves you forward.

Balance prevents injuries.

Know when to stop.

Protection is a life saver.

And eyes are always looking ahead.

These simple rules for riding a bike are what have kept me alive. These lessons are my simplistic lifestyle." -Demyx Ekkehard.

DONG DING DONG!

The church bell rang loud throughout the town of Rustboro. Echoing its sound throughout every house and every building. With each beat it resonated it's existence. This church though was different. It held a small orphanage inside. Children of all ages roamed in the outer courtyards. Chasing, laughing, and playing, like what normal children should do. A tiny group of 10 year olds were having a pokemon battle with their starters. Other kiddies around their age watched in awe at the performance of combat. Sister Skye entered outside to rally the children. The blonde haired nun was a young 29 year old with a calming presence about her. "Kids, dinner is ready!" she relayed.

Almost too fast for their own good the young kids attention spans made them dart off into the dinning area. Sister Skye watched as each child entered taking a mental note of attendance. 'Where is Demyx? She has not returned yet?' she thought to herself.

Passing through the dinning hall and the chapel Skye opened the large wooden door to the Victorian streets of Rustboro. Outside the sun was setting and a purple hue in the sky remained, leaving a peace of mind in the town. A gentle breeze blew by as the Sister turned towards the nearby beach. And as expected in the distance there was the speck she was waiting for.

Huffing and puffing away with her Torchic on her head peddled an energetic woman. Her arms gripping the bars, elbows up and a giant grin on her face. That was the girl everyone was expecting. Demyx Ekkehard.

Peddling on such an old bike was a decent workout. Even more so because the gear was stuck on seven. Demyx rode her fastest and hardest to every place she went. Her legs were toned and tight because of it. Her red helmet balanced her Torchic on her cap and kept her wild mixed colored hair from becoming any more wilder from the wind. The small patch of blonde hair poked out of the helmet swaying with the wind. Her brunette portion waving sparactically. Her short sleeved hoodie kept her cool at a comfortable temperature when outdoors but covered up what needed to be kept warm. Her ripped jeans were even more dirty and distraught today than the previous days. Sister Skye imagined another scuffle fighting along side her partner. Sighing Skye graced Demyx's arrival with a gentle smile.

Braking Demyx parked her navy blue bicycle beside the church. Removing her helmet with her Torchic on it caused him to chirp loudly. "Geez, sorry bud. Forgot you were up there."

The Torchic cheeped and jumped off the protection gear and onto her shoulder. Demyx strapped her gear onto the bike and began walking to greet Sister Skye. "Evening Sister. Sorry I'm late for dinner."

Sister Skye just giggled and waved a hand.

"So polite for one who attracts fighting and mischief." she said pointing to Demyx's whole figure.

Demyx and her Torchic looked at their appearances and both frowned slightly. They then exchanged glances with each other and smiled awkwardly. "Not our fault Miss Wailiner and her son try to battle me constantly."

Skye motioned for Demyx to enter. Which she complied. Walking through the church seemed different. Demyx noticed the children were quiet. Actually there was no sound. Leading herself to the dinning hall she began twisting the knob when she heard laughter on the other side. 'Oh I see what this is.'

Sliding open the door as slowly as she could she listened to the frustrated grunts of impatient children.

"Open the door already!" shouted a familiar voice to Demyx. Urik the nine year old cherished Demyx but had the patience of a poochyena.

Pushing the door open hard enough to make it bounce off the wall Demyx about jumped back from the loudness.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Demyx." Demyx beamed at the decorations and got toppled down by smaller children with streamers and noise makers. Embracing the group of kids Demyx started laughing uncontrollably.

"Scorch! Haha, Scorch get back here." Demyx saw he immediately ran to the cake. Who knew a Torchic had a sweet tooth, or teethe for that matter? Another of the Sister's caught him before he could dive into the sweets and make a mess.

Demyx sat up and looked around the whole dinning hall. A large sign displaying a "Happy 17th Birthday" was nailed into the wall and purple and green streamers were everywhere. Her favorite colors.

All of the children then began pushing and shoving to get to Demyx with their gifts. Calming the kids down Demyx instructed, "If I'm going to open any gifts... it will be after cake."

Out of all the cheers and groans Demyx could hear her Torchic jumping for joy and plopped himself into her arms after escaping the Sister's clutches.

After eating Demyx began opening her gifts. Most consisted of many arts and crafts the younger children made but as soon as the four older kids gave their gifts they began becoming creative. She had gotten a picture framed of a collage of pics of her and her Torchic but in the middle was the large photo of the orphanage with every child and nun. Another was of a home-made calendar with popular pokemon in the Hoen region.

Then Urik appeared in front of her. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him seem almost otherworldly but childish at the same time. He smiled big and pushed an oddly wrapped present towards her.

"I made this ALL by myself!" he declared.

Grasping the uniquely shaped object Demyx ripped open the wrapping. It was a wood carving of her, Scorch, And Urik. She was patting Urik's head with Scorch on her shoulder. All were laughing and smiling. A genuine smile crept onto her face and she hugged Urik.

The rest of the day was spent with the 10 year olds trying to defeat Demyx and Scorch. What they always forgot was that Scorch was a stronger than average Torchic. He wasn't bred in a lab or a daycare but found in the wild. He knew flamethrower before he was even captured by Demyx.

After all the children had their fun and went to bed Demyx went inside and headed towards the the staircase with Scorch on her head. But before she could grasp the railing Demyx was interrupted by Mother Rose. "May I join you, Demyx?"

Demyx looked at her with saddend eyes. Mother Rose ran the church and heard every form of news. The 56 year old woman was a stern yet loving woman. She was the overprotective mother figure to Demyx. Which wasn't really looked good upon from Demyx. Knowing she wanted to talk meant something was up. She knew what was happening next. "Yeah."

Reaching the bell tower Demyx sat on the edge, legs dangling. Scorch jumped off and met beside her. Demyx laid her arms across the railing in front of her and stared out over the city to the ocean. Mother Rose stood beside her and joined in the relishing of the scenery.

The cool fall atmosphere had dropped in temperature as soon as the sun went to sleep and the moon rose awake. The trees started reddening and losing their green lush. Demyx loved this time of year. Where the color began to shine in nature and showed the whole world the differentiating beauty it can posses.

Scorch ruffled his feathers trying to keep his warmth. Mother Rose wore a shaw on her shoulders and wrapped herself in it. They were all admiring the moonlight glistening on the ocean far off and the treetops. The peacefulness was appreciated.

But the calm ended. Mother Rose peered down at the young woman before her. "Demyx, Miss Wailiner has filed another complaint."

Scoffing Demyx sneered at the name of that woman. Ever since her and Scorch denied and defeated her son with his Pellipepper she had attempted on making her life a living hell. This included attempted frame, battling her, and of course leading her on.

"Her son needs to get it through his thick head that I'm not interested." Demyx grumbled.

Mother Rose gave Demyx a stern look that went ignored. "I can't imagine how one lad can create such a ruckus. Demyx, he is not the one at fault."

Now almost growling Demyx turned her head. "That 'lad' is 20 years old and not the innocent ball of light you remember. He is vile and disgusting. His intentions on me are not of love or romance like he proclaims. If Scorch hadn't been with me on all those occurrences I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence for Mother Rose interjected. "He has good intentions if you would just let him show you."

"Sorry but I don't want to see dick right now."

"Demyx!" Mother Rose was appalled at her language. That was something she was trying to work on with her and Demyx would usually hold her tongue unless she was truly upset.

Demyx scooped up Torchic and headed to the stairs. Mother Rose let them pass her but she quickly added her beliefs on the situation. "Why can't you see the good in people?"

Demyx stopped at the top of the staircase. "Why can't you see the bad?"

Rushing down the stairs Demyx held Scorch with one hand while the other gripped the railing. Scorch perked his head up to his partner. He chirped questionably, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine bud."

At the bottom of the stairs Sister Skye was in her nightgown waiting. "Another talk?"

"Another argument."

Skye placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Demyx just sighed at the soothing sensation. "She's just trying to help."

Demyx didn't respond to that comment.

Skye led her to the chapel and they both sat in an altar. Trying to put her at ease Skye informed her of a person coming to look for an adoption.

"Pfft yeah. Like someone wants to adopt a 17 year old."

Demyx could remember each and every person who came in to see the children and all overlooking her. What's worse those who even looked upon her always shot a worried glance and quickly avert their gaze away from her. Demyx could never understand what was wrong with her.

Even some of the nuns gave her that look. Like she herself was a deformed pokemon. Or worse, they looked like she might hurt them.

"You never know." Skye added with a smile. Demyx could smile in the presence of those that accepted her, like Skye and the children.

"And even if you believe they are not going to look your way, you can still help with the children and getting them ready."

Demyx shrugged and Scorch began to yawn. "Maybe we should get to bed."

Nodding Sister Skye followed them until they were in their room. "Goodnight Demyx. Goodnight Scorch."

Shutting the door Demyx replied. "G'night."

The next morning Demyx was put on newspaper duty. Her favorite chore. It gave her a chance to ride her bike around with just her and Scorch. And with luck she could pass by Miss Wailiner's without conflict.

Scorch perched himself on her shoulder gripping for balance and both rushed to her bike. Demyx rushingly got on and took out the parking stick. She raced down the road to the newspaper mill and picked up her ordered amount. The bag was rather large today so a lot of stops were to be made.

Tossing each stash of ink at doorstops Demyx could feel the temperature rise with each minute passing. Sweat had began beading down her brow and neck as she quickened her pace of peddling and throwing rolls of paper. She caught the light blue house she dreaded coming closer and she couldn't get away fast enough.

Demyx increased her speed on her bike. Scorch had to grip tighter on her. The wind helped push them faster along and Demyx kept firing her leg muscles to flex. Grabbing hold of a paper she prepared to fling and fly.

Turning the corner where she has a clear shot of the door Demyx threw the newspaper.

It soared through the air with a direct path line but it was not where Demyx aimed.

The paper had been flung and crashed through the door window. "Shit!"

Demyx booked it on her bike never looking back.

Heart racing and pulse pounding Demyx prayed to God that he would have mercy on her. Scorch looked just as guilty as she did even though he didn't have a part in it.

Parking her bike she turned around to head into the church when something caught her eye.

Down the road she could hear the faint echo of clumping hooves. Smoke was in the distance as well forming a floating trail towards her.

Scorch began to chirp in confusion. "I don't know bud."

The source was getting closer. The hooves could actually be defined by now.

"They aren't from this region."

A purple and yellow wooden carriage being drug by six Rapidashes. They braked to a halt almost instantly upon arriving in front of the church.

Demyx and Scorch waited for someone to exit but no one came out. The windows to the carriage had drapes over them concealing the inside. Demyx was about to approach the doors when they swung open abruptly and intensely.

Jumping a little Demyx watched and waited for a figure to emerge. Scorch got off of his perch and landed in his trainer's arms.

A hand slowly let the sun of the earth touch it from inside the carriage. Followed by the rest of the body, Demyx opened her jaw in awe and confusion.

Out came a slightly older woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes lighter than the sky. She almost seemed blind. Stepping down Demyx got the full view of her. She wore a dress that ended at her ankles. It was a splash of purple, black, and yellow. A symbol of sorts that looked to be lightning bolts held the dress at her collar bone. She wore a light colored fur shaw on her shoulders. Lightning bolts were also displayed on her ears as earrings.

The woman turned to Demyx with a firm stare, locking eyes with her.

"Is this the church of "A Child's Sanctuary"? If so please direct me to the Mother or a Sister of this church."

Her voice was a little raspy but held femininity in a demanding tone.

Demyx had to breathe a little.

"Yes...I I will bring one out."

With that Demyx and Scorch scuttled inside. The door to the outside was open and Demyx could hear the kids playing. She put down Scorch and ran outside with him close behind.

The children were in their best clothing hoping to impress the person who was to pick one of them. Sister Skye was trying to make sure the kids didn't run into mud or anything that could dirty them.

"Sister Skye!"

Skye turned in the direction she heard her name and smiled. Demyx ran up to her.

"Demyx you seem almost out of breathe. Good ride I presume?"

"Nevermind the bike ride there's a woman outside waiting for either you or Mother Rose."

"She's here already?"

Both women walked away from the kids putting Urik in charge of keeping them in line for the short while they'll be gone.

Demyx opened the door for Skye but soon regretted it. Demyx saw Miss Wailiner outside grilling to the woman. She then spotted Demyx and like a Tauros charged after the front door towards her.

Wincing for what was to come next Scorch chirped loudly and jumped onto her shoulder, ready for a challenge,...again.

"You little tramp! You purposefully threw the newspaper into my window! Ugh I don't know what my son sees in you but all I see is a delinquent!"

"Easy there woman. I didn't mean to do it. I was in a hurry to get back and it just,... Yea." Demyx didn't have any better explanations than that. Plus why would she do it on purpose? To get nagged to by her?

Sister Skye to the rescue as usual. "Please ladies. Let us not fight in front of a guest."

Both women turned to the "guest". She still held her firm stare. She actually seemed bored.

Sister Skye went to talk to the woman and led her inside the church.

Once the door was shut and they could hear footsteps leaving both ladies continued their argument. rage and anger seething out of both of them.

"You threw this through the window on purpose!"

"Woman! I dare not try to start something with you because all you do is bitch and complain and listen to yourself talk! Plus your youngest son needs to get a life besides battling me and your older son needs to stop trying to touch me!"

"My son would never lay his hands upon a girl without consent! And he certainly needs to learn to leave trash alone."

"Your son belongs in the trash alongside you."

The woman began to redden with fury and screamed.

"Rrrrrr! THAT'S IT! Battle me bitch them maybe I can put you in your place!"

"Bring it on pudgy!" Scorch watched and listened to every word and as soon as the battle was declared he sprung forward itching to fight.

On the brick road they set themselves up.

"Scorch is obviously gonna fight."

"Chirp Chirp!"

"Today I shall use this guy. Lombre!"

Out of her pokeball popped out a Lombre. It did a small jig before settling down.

"The first to knockout the other wins." Demyx explained.

"Agreed. Lombre use Rain Dance."

It began to sprinkle down droplets of rain. Demyx put up her hood to cover herself.

"Scorch use Quick Attack!"

The chick sprinted in a zig zag path then pounded the Lombre.

Lombre recovered quickly and waited on a command.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it!"

The blast of water came fast but Scorch dodged it easily by jumping high into the air.

'Using fire type moves won't have much effect with this rain.' Demyx thought out.

"Scorch use Swift!"

Scorch chirp and while in the air he opened his beak and spewed forth spiraling stars of gold.

Most missed but some landed directly on Lombre and sent him flying.

The rain began to slow. And the clouds began to spread.

"Alright Scorch end it with Flamethrower!"

Scorch puffed up his chest in a large puff of breathe and exhaled an intense lane of fire. The flame engulfed the Lombre and the pokemon screeched in pain.

Wailiner sneered as she knew she was defeated. The fire dissipated and revealed a scathed unconscious Lombre.

Demyx cheered and Scorch chirped loudly before turning around and running towards her. Kneeling down to catch him Demyx opened her arms wide and embraced the small fire bird.

Demyx saw Miss Wailiner return her pokemon and stomp towards the duo. She approached them and opened her mouth but it soon closed and her eyes had been plastered by fear and embarrassment.

Demyx turned around and saw all the children poking their heads out of the door with the woman from the carriage outside just behind her.

Suddenly becoming embarrassed herself Demyx felt the heat rush to her face. "Uhh duh uuuhh..."

She couldn't speak correctly from her sudden shyness. The woman lifted her hand up to silence her. "No need. I saw and heard everything."

The middle aged woman was smiling as she said this. She approached Demyx and peered down at Scorch. "You have a strong bond with this one. It makes me wonder how you will be with others."

'What's this lady spouting?'

Whispers and mutterings were heard as the kids scattered behind the door and Mother Rose Sister Skye walked outside.

Rose was smoking out the ears at the display, but you could tell she was trying to hold herself back and calm herself.

Skye stepped to Miss Wailiner.

"I believe you should head home."

Miss Wailiner sneered a goodbye and tromped off.

Skye turned around readying her apology on Demyx's behalf.

"I'm so sorry ma'am-"

"No need."

Shocked and confused at her interjection everyone exchanged glances.

Rose now spoke up. "Excuse me?"

"No need for an apology."

More shifting eyes then focused on her.

Rose then cleared her throat. "Well then, may we show you to the children?"

"No."

Throughout the whole confusing conversation the woman never moved her eyes from Demyx.

"I'll take her."

Demyx felt her knees weaken and she would've let herself fall if Scorch weren't in her arms. A gasp echoed around them. The children heard and began whispering among themselves.

"Wha-... What...?"

Demyx felt her whole being shake. She sensed overwhelming joy, safeness, and questioning engulf her being.

The woman placed her palm on her shoulder. It held much warmth but it was also firm and rough like a callus.

"I want to adopt you."

Skye almost choked herself up and beamed a smile of pure happiness for her friend. Mother Rose was just as surprised as everyone else but she too was joyful.

The children all attacked the door and instead of jealousy and whining filling the air cheer and bliss came from them for Demyx's benefit.

The woman went inside Mother Rose's office while Demyx was to gather her belongings, which was not a lot. Demyx sat with Scorch on her now empty vacant bed with her two duffle bags on the ground. Scorch scooted closer to Demyx trying to look at her face. Demyx stared at the ground before her. She was leaving. Leaving all her memories behind.

She has lived her whole life here. 17 years with the church and eight years with Scorch. Demyx could feel the tears surfacing and poking the rims of her eyes.

'What will happen while I'm gone? Will the children become disobediant? Will Urik be ok?'

Demyx was thinking about everything but her situation. Scorch pecked at her sleeve to get her attention. When she didn't respond he ran back a bit on the bed and with a running start head butted her in the side.

"Geez! Scorch what was that for?!" Demyx whined while rubbing her ribs.

Scorch chirped loudly trying to explain somthing to her but even Demyx couldn't comprehend what he frantically trying to say.

Getting frustrated Scorch dove into a duffle bag and popped his head out, beak open.

Demyx dipped her head down saw an obstruction was in his mouth. Dislodging it she now saw why he was spazzing earlier.

Picking up her bags Demyx leaned a shoulder down for Scorch to jump on. He happily accepted. Once he was perched she took off out of her room. She dropped her begs at the front door and began to turn with the item in her hand still. Though she had to stop herself from continuing. Her new parent was in front of her.

"Not ready to go?"

Demyx stared at her. This woman seemed like such a foreigner to her. She couldn't read her intentions at all.

"No, I'm not."

The woman nodded slowly and stepped to the side to let her pass.

Demyx smiled and bolted off to the backyard the woman not far behind.

Outside the two 10 year olds were battling. The girl had a Ralts and the boy used a Wingull. Most of the other children were watching intently. One lad was an eager audience watching with anticipation. Urik tried to imagine. Him as a world class trainer and couldn't wait for his tenth birthday to come around. The only saddening thing was that Demyx wouldn't be there for it. He adored Demyx as if she was his older sister. He had been at the orphanage for five years and Demyx would always shield him from bullies becaus of his size. He was starting to grow but was still a short child for his age. He was happy that she finally got adopted but he didn't want her to leave at the same time. So that he wouldn't cry he tried avoiding her all day.

The Ralts kept telaporting out of the way of the Wingull's attacks and finally the Ralts ended the battle with a Confusion.

As the Wingull fell all of the kids heard the stomping of a pair of feet.

"Urik!"

Urik turned to his name and saw Demyx running to him. He almost immediately began to tear up and starting walking backwards away from her.

Demyx notices this and stopped herself.

"Urik."

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head "no".

Demyx was almost heartbroken but still inched to him. His body now shook from frustration and sadness.

Kneeling down to his level Demyx brushed away his hair and tried to get him to look at her.

"Poochey..."

At the sound of his nickname Urik opened his eyes and balled. He tried wiping his tears away but they kept coming out.

"Aaahh! D-Don't leave Demy! I don't want to you to gooo! Waah!" he wailed.

Demyx assisted him in wiping away his tears. "Poochey I have to go. This is what I've always wanted. To have a...family."

"I c-can be your family..." he sniffed.

Smiling at his comment Demyx laid both hands on his shoulders.

"Poochey..."

"*Sniff* What?"

"I know I won't be here for your birthday but I have your present right now."

Urik looked up at her with eyes of awe.

Demyx pulled a small pokeball out of her pocket and presented it to Urik.

He took the pokeball and looked over it. Done with inspecting it he faced it towards the grass. The familiar red beam buzzed out and out of the ball appeared a hyper active Poocheyena. It yipped an barked and sat obediently waiting a command. It peered into Urik's eyes and cocked it's head in curiosity.

"I caught her while saving a nutty professor."

Urik knelt down and picked the pokemon up, holding her out at arm length. She barked at her new trainer.

"She's... Amazing! Oh thank you Demyx!"

Urik hugged Demyx while still holding his new partner.

Demyx embraced him and held him for a long while.

Knowing she had to leave Demyx unlinked arms and stood. "Now you grow string with her at your side, ya hear?"

Nodding Urik looked at his Poocheyena. "I will I promise."

Demyx turned around and began walking away. She held back her tears until that very last moment, when she heard Urik say, "I will call you Demy."


	2. Chapter 2-Equinox

Chapter 2: Equinox

Inside the carriage Demyx leaned on the window edge staring off at the scenery. Scorch was resting in his pokeball which lay beside her. Demyx and the woman haven't spoken since they left the orphanage. And this was causing Demyx to get irritated.

"Ok I can't handle this silence anymore. You haven't said one word in two hours."

The woman was across her and was reading something. She set the book down and looked over to the obviously annoyed teen.

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"For one thing your name would be nice. I can't say "Hey you." all the time."

The woman readjusted herself in her seat.

"Sigh... My name is Rachel. I have no last name because I left it long ago."

"We're getting somewhere." Demyx added.

"What else do you wish to know? Since it seems I'm about to play 20 Questions." Rachel said sarcastically.

Demyx shifted in her seat. Rachel did not sound amused, but she will answer her questions.

"Why me?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"At least you get to the point.

I already knew to adopt you before I even arrived."

"Wait what?!"

"I was given a letter to find an Ekkehard. I thought they were all dead but you were alive."

"Wait, Rachel, hold up. The nuns named me, I had no parents. I was found crawling at the beach as a baby."

"Yes, you were found on the beach along route 115, but you weren't alone."

"What do you mean?"

"When Mother Rose found you you were in the arms of your dead mother."

Demyx's jaw tensed open. Her throat had built a lump in it. Demyx couldn't believe it.

"My...mother...?"

"Patrice Ekkehard. No one knew how she died. But I know how."

Demyx jumped from her spot, giving off a flushed distorted red. "You knew How she died?! You Knew her?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Sit down Demyx."

Rachel crossed her eyebrows in annoyance. Her voice was firm and direct, demanding her to listen.

Demyx took her seat. Her hands were balled into fists.

"Now I'm going to explain everything. You won't interrupt me if you want to learn about your family."

Demyx released her tight fists and nodded hesitantly.

"Good."

Taking a breath Rachel relaxed her shoulders and let them drop.

"Every region has their own set of legendary pokemon. They are legendary for a reason. They are one of a kind.

In ancient days they were revered as deities who worked with God.

When humans began interacting with the pokemon they started making deals with them, no companionship, no friendship, just greed.

Then war, jealousy, and negative feelings crowded their minds and used pokemon for evil deeds. They were soldiers along side humans.

Suddenly though when strife wouldn't end the Legendary pokemon appeared, silencing any trouble in all the regions.

That was their role, to protect the world. But they also introduced something else."

Demyx was listening intently absorbing everything Rachel said.

"They introduced partnership. Every legendary pokemon had a human warrior alongside them protecting the land.

Once peace was established the warriors enlisted the first of their pokemon breed to watch over their regions. These pokemon were granted stronger qualities than their fellow mates. If they were to bear children they would be born in bright differentiating colors."

"Shiny pokemon." Demyx realized.

Nodding Rachel continued.

"The descendants of each warrior were kept close to their legendary partner, but some families died off. In fact most of the original warrior line has dropped off.

Your family though has lived this long. You are the only one left in your line. Your ancestor was partners with One of the First of their breed. They were under the command of Mew.

Unfortunately her companion has died off.

This is why I've come to find you. The Ekkehard tree lives. You are now destined for great things Demyx."

Demyx gulped down her lump and replaced it with and ice ball in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm what?"

"You are special Demyx. A unique individual. You have been given the duty to recover your soul partner."

"Which,...is the pokemon my family has protected and fought with."

Rachel nodded.

"Well what pokemon is it?"

"Sigh, we don't know. We hoped you to have a clue of some sorts as to what."

"No... I don't."

Silence shrouded the carriage for hours, letting the news set in Demyx. She couldn't help but think about her mother. Rachel had explained that there was a group of people rallied together who believe there shouldn't be any figure heads in the world. No power houses. That everyone including pokemon should be equal. That there should be no differences. No "One of a Kind", kind.

These people have tracked and killed many people believed to be related to a Warrior. They narrowed a search down to her family and went in to kill them. They believed they had killed her as well but Demyx lived. Now she is thrusted into this underground war with this group, all the while trying to figure out which pokemon she was connected to.

It was now night. Rachel told her they were riding to Fortree city without stopping.

There was one thing that didn't add up to Demyx though.

"You must be part of the group that is helping the legendaries."

Rachel, who was reading again, nodded.

"Which legendary do you share a connection with?"

Rachel placed the book back down.

"I don't have an ancestor that was an original. But I apparently made an impression on one that had lost his lineage.

Raiku."

"From the Jhoto region."

"Yes. He has picked me as his new soul partner. He expects a lot from me. As of you too."

They had reached Fortree city in less than three days and Demyx could now stretch her legs. Rachel had rented out a tree house for them to stay in. Demyx took out Scorch for him to mosey about.

"Rachel. Scorch and I are going out for walk."

Demyx didn't hear a reply but just thought she was engrossed in whatever book she was reading. Heading to the door Demyx turned the knob. Scorch was on the ground waiting for the opening to the outside. Just as the door creaked open a hand slammed on the door startling Demyx and Scorch. Rachel shut the door. Her eyes held a worried anger. If there was such a thing.

"You are not leaving."

Demyx suddenly confused Crossed her arms.

"Why not?" She wasn't being smart or sarcastic. She truly wanted to know.

"That group could have followed us and would be targeting you. I am not going to put your life in jeopardy." Rachel stated.

Uncrossing her arms Demyx relaxed a bit.

"Rachel I'll be fine. Scorch will protect me. He always has."

Scorch jumped to attention and chirped loudly for emphasis.

"You don't understand Demyx. These people will not hesitate to kill you or Scorch." Rachel's usual raspy voice held a certain sadness to it. Her eyes were forlorn and worried.

"They could even do worse..."

Demyx showed a facial expression of empathy. She did understand but hadn't been affected yet.

"Rachel I have been in similar scuffles and Scorch and I always make it out ok."

Rachel glared into her eyes. Not with anger or scorn but with demand again.

"You will tell me of these scuffles later."

Reaching into a pocket Rachel pulled out a great ball. "If you are to leave my sight use him. I was originally going to give him to you when we arrived home but I might as well."

Demyx took the great ball and summoned whatever pokemon was in it.

Out popped a floating Abra. He was awake and looking around curiously. He spotted Rachel and glided over to her. He moaned and waited for her to say something. She shook her head and motioned towards Demyx. The Abra changed directions and levitated up to Demyx's face.

Waving Demyx said, "Hey there bud."

The Abra smiled and hugged Demyx around her neck. Scorch jumped up to her shoulder and started having a conversation with it.

Leaving the tree house Demyx made Scorch and now her Abra, Magi, join in a race with each other. Magi winning by a long shot. Laughing till the end Demyx ran passed Magi and left Scorch into the tall grass. Scorch and Magi tag together to find her only to be pounced on by her.

Rolling in the grass while giggling and carrying on caused many wild pokemon to appear. This let Demyx see what attacks Magi had.

Defeating many she learned Magi knew Seismic Toss, Psybeam, Substitute, and Psychic. He was a tough little tyke and she noted he loved floating. He didn't walk much unless it was a simple chore like to stretch or lay down.

Walking down route 119 Demyx had Scorch on her shoulder and Magi floating on the other side of her. The group was enjoying the walk in the grass. The wild pokemon stayed clear of their presence, which was odd. The pokemon earlier would force themselves into battle just out of boredom. But the pokemon in this area suddenly became skittish. Demyx would catch some of the creatures cower away from them.

"I wonder what has them so scared."

Scorch chirped in confusion at the wild pokemon and Magi kept switching glances between the sides.

"What's up guys?"

Each of them responded with a noise that would be taken as, "I don't know."

Walking on a couple of hills Demyx didn't see one soul. She then got that feeling where she was being watched.

Now becoming paranoid Demyx shifted her eyes from side to side.

Though she soon caught her eye on somthing. An Absol was positioned on top of the farthest and tallest hill before another patch of trees hit.

"Hydro Pump!"

Demyx turned toward the shout but was blasted with a wall of water and shot across the ground.

"Now use Mud Bomb! Then Ice Beam!"

Demyx was pelted with stinging globs of mud keeping her to the dirt. Then her appendages became frozen and the frigidness sent shivers down her spine. Scorch was knocked back a ways away and was trying to catch up to his friend. Magi floated above Demyx staring in the opposite direction.

Demyx lifted her head and watched as a man wearing black and green attire stalked towards her, a Swampert on his side.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?!"

"Shut your mouth Hasha. You are in no position to talk."

The man whippe out a deadly but weird looking knife. Demyx began struggling her hardest against the ice. The edges began to crack draw blood on her forearms. Magi glided in front of Demyx with his arms wide.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

The pokemon blasted water out of it's mouth straight towards Magi and Demyx. Magi released his Psybeam and clashed with the water. While the power struggle waged on Scorch caught up with Demyx and began melting the ice with a weakened down Flamethrower.

Demyx broke through the ice and stood quickly.

"Scorch use Swift to assist Magi!"

Scorch opened his beak an unleashed a barrage of stars hurdling into the collision. The Hydro Pump was pushed back and smacked the Swampert down, unconscious.

Before Demyx could celebrate a victory she noticed the man was missing.

Magi turned around pointing his hand behind Demyx. Turning she saw the guy frozen, held in place by Magi's Psychic. 'Talk about backstabber.'

"What the heck did I do to you for cause to kill me? I don't even think I know you!"

The man gritted his teeth together, and snarled at her.

"Don't be rude to the lady. Talk to me."

"You are a Guardian. I was sent to kill you to prevent another Original from coming out."

"What?"

The man spat at her indicating he wouldn't say more. Demyx wiped away the saliva.

"Knock him out Magi."

The Abra squeezed his hand and the man fell into unconsciousness.

Demyx ran back to Rachel at Fortree city. She explained everything that had happened to her frantically and all Rachel did was nod at everything.

"Do you realize I could've died?!"

"You wouldn't have though. You had Magi with you. That's why I gave him to you, so he could protect you."

"But you still knew there was someone trying to kill me out there!"

"And did I not warn you about leaving my side?! I strictly remember saying you shouldn't leave, but I let you go anyway. And look. No broken bones, not even a cut in sight."

Demyx shrunk in defeat and headed for her room. She had returned her pokemon and were both being healed at the center. Walking in Demyx plopped herself on her bed.

Rachel soon followed afterwards into Demyx's quarters.

"I also recall an explanation of these previous scuffles you had believed prepared you for that situation."

Demyx was lying on her bed facing the wall. She cringed at the memories, she didn't want to relive them.

"You don't have to tell right away but I'm not leaving until I hear something of them. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't listen to my child's troubles?"

Demyx relaxed a bit at the sudden comfort. She never felt a mother's touch in her life not even from the nuns. Every person would look at her with a startled expression and shy away. All except Skye, the children, and Rachel.

Sitting up Demyx now faced Rachel who walked over and sat beside her on the bed. Demyx fiddled with her fingers while trying to figure how to phrase things. After several minutes she finally spoke.

"Well,...when I turned 15 Miss Wailiner's older son returned from his pokemon journey. He decided to quit battling and try and work near home. He wasn't really looking for a job. He just wanted to be lazy and sleep around.

I tried to stay away from him. I actually tried to stay away from many people. I never got nice looks.

I had gotten a bike so I tended to ride around near the beach and patch of woods near there."

Demyx was now folding her hands to try and calm herself from the rising rage.

"One day I witnessed a beating in the woods.

Corey Wailiner, his Pelipepper and Ludicolo were attacking a wild Torchic."

"Scorch."

Nodding her head Demyx continued, "They were torturing the poor thing. And he was putting one hell of a fight up. He actually defeated Corey's Ludicolo with a roaring Flamethrower. But then Corey grew angry. He pulled out a knife to go kill Scorch. That's when I jumped in.

I sprang from my bike and leapt in front of the pokemon."

Lifting up her sleeve a ways Demyx revealed a scar on her bicep on her left arm.

"The knife went through my arm and nicked Scorch on his head. He then ran into the woods.

Corey had helped me, yes, but afterwards is where the scuffles happened. Corey said, "I like a girl who can hold her own and take a hit." so he kept pestering me to date him. I refused every time.

I often found myself going back to the woods to search for Scorch but he would never return. I wanted to see if he was ok.

Well Corey followed me the one day. I still had my arm wrapped an in a sling so when I ran he caught me. He had tackled me to the ground."

Denyx had to pause as she remembered his last words to her in the woods.

' "You see little fox, when I see something I like, I get. And when I see something I want to fuck, the same applies." '

She returned her gaze back to Rachel. "But that brave Torchic actually appeared and scorched his arm. The same arm I got stabbed in.

So Scorch and I became partners. I hadn't seen Corey afterwards but his younger brother took a liking to battling me in revenge for his brother.

Scorch had protected me, and he will continue to as long as we are together."

Demyx didn't noticed but she had started crying somewhere in there and Rachel had rubbed her back.

Rachel then spoke.

"You have been through a lot, but Equinox are not as easy or simpleminded as this Corey. They will be targeting you with KILL labeled above your head. If you cause enough ruckus with them they will send stronger, more intelligent people after you."

Demyx listened but at the same time she numbed it out. She didn't want more trouble. She just wanted to be a normal trainer.

"Please tell me our home is somewhere safe."

Rachel made Demyx look at her. "Do not worry. Where we are going no one can get you."


	3. Chapter 3-When it Rains it Pours

Chapter 3: When It Rains It Pours

The next morning Rachel woke to Demyx sleeping on the floor in her room. She was bundled in multiple blankets like a Cascoon. Rachel looked down at her form. She remembered her own child. Her little Gwen. She lived to be 10, until an Equinox attacked her town. Lavender town was dismal to begin with but having that child around soothed the citizens souls. But Equinox took her. Killed her on a chase after Raiku.

Demyx began to stir from her sleep. Looking up she met Rachel's gaze. It was gentle. Motherly even. "S-sorry. I heard noises and I saw a light in your room."

Rachel looked over to her now burnt out candle. "Yes I lit a candle. Demyx? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Before she could answer Scorch scurried out of Demyx's sleeping bag having a scared expression. "WE are both afraid."

Rachel couldn't help but grin at this predicament. "How fitting."

The morning came and went with Demyx repacking and reloading her gear onto the carriage. Rachel did the same but seemed to have the grace Demyx lacked. "Everything stored away?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rachel checked with the driver and they both set off towards Lillycove.

Rachel read her book and Demyx watched idly as the trees and vegetation passed her. The detail was muffled with the movement of the carriage but certain details crept out. Bark and strands of grass stuck out. It was calming. To watch a scenery move by so fast. You treasure the small amount of time gotten from the snippet.

The picture looked the same for several minutes until something caught Demyx's eye. A flash of white skimmed across her vision heading up passed them. Demyx pushed her head outside to see the blur of white jumping from tree to tree. She could barely keep up with it, it was so fast.

Demyx then lost sight of it. She searched the nearby trees and such but couldn't locate it.

"What do you see?" Rachel asked from within the carriage.

"I saw a patch of white skit passed us."

Rachel set her book down immediately.

"Demyx get inside."

Demyx listened and wondered if Rachel feared Equinox was close.

"What's going on?"

"You may have seen an Absol. They foretell disaster in the near future. " Rachel got out a pokeball and readied it.

"Prepare yourself."

Demyx hastily got her two pokeballs out at the ready. Rachel opened a curtain directly behind her head. A small opening showed the front of the Rapidashes trotting. The coach was nowhere seen.

"Damn! Rodgers is gone." Rachel spat. She then reached for the reins. Getting a hold of them was difficult but she succeeded. Rachel yanked hard on them causing the Fire Unicorns to stop suddenly. Their clumping hooves and disapproving neighs signaled a form of distress.

When the wooden box came to a stop Rachel opened the door. She rushed to the Rapidashes and tried to calm them down. Demyx got out and hurried to join her, Scorch and Magi popped out of their pokeballs and followed.

"Will they calm down?"

"No. Something is making them feel on edge."

Demyx turned to try and find the source but saw nothing but woods and tall grass. Though Demyx also heard the sound of water. "I hear rushing water. Maybe they are finding discomfort in that?"

Rachel soothed the pokemon over and faced Demyx.

"No. There is a bridge ahead but we crossed it on our way over to get you."

Both looking down the path they couldn't pinpoint anything out of the ordinary.

Rachel took up the job of steering the Rapidashes on the path needed while Demyx remained inside the carriage but had the small window open to communicate with Rachel. Magi and Scorch were chatting to one another. Demyx watched them finding it amusing when one of them would get flustered.

Rachel saw the bridge turning up. Nothing seemed unusual about it. It appeared the same as she remembered, but the Rapidashes became more agitated by the second. So Rachel then pulled the carriage to a stop.

Demyx got out of the carriage in slight confusion. "What's up?"

Rachel got down from her seat as coach and rallied the Rapidashes. "Nothing. The pokemon are becoming restless so I'm returning a few."

Rachel pulled out five pokeballs and returned those indicated five.

"They were all yours?"

Nodding Rachel took off the reins attached to the last Rapidash. "This my steed. He is the fastest among them, and the biggest."

Demyx looked at this creature. He was indeed big. His horn was much longer and looked sharper at point.

"Soo,...now what?

"We cross the bridge, leaving the carriage behind."

Demyx turned to look at the wooden walkway. Scorch jumped up onto her shoulder to get a better look. Magi just floated higher to do the same.

The group walked through tall grass not encountering any wild pokemon. 'Just like on route 119.' Demyx remembered. If they caught glimpses of pokemon they darted away just as fast as when they would spot them.

"They are skittish again." Demyx commented.

"They are frightened." Rachel explained.

They had all reached the bridge. They stopped just before walking onto it. Demyx was about to step on it when Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Demyx looking at her confused, she also heard Scorch chirp. Demyx switching glances with everyone saw they were looking ahead.

Turning where they were all looking at Demyx could see why they stopped.

At the other side of the bridge was an Absol, standing stoically in place staring them down. It's fur swayed with the wind. The only thing moving on it. It stared into Demyx's eyes, never breaking contact. Demyx felt uncomfortable. As if something was supposed to happen. But nothing was.

'Are you trying to tell me something?' Demyx wondered.

The Absol held the famous icy glare in place even as it moved. The pokemon walked slowly away behind the tall grass.

Looking where it left Demyx didn't notice Rachel gripping her shoulder. Looking to her guardian Demyx almost grew scared at her expression. Dread.

"We are blocked off."

Scorch chirped on her other shoulder looking back. Following her gaze Demyx saw at least a dozen men and women walking towards them. All were in a similar uniform.

"Equinox!"

She began to head towards the bridge but Rachel held her back.

"Don't Demyx! That's exactly what they want us to do."

The team of grunts stalked towards them, all grinning. A few released their pokemon of varying types. A Scyther, Larion, Haryama, and a familiar Swampert, were now slowly approaching them.

"We don't exactly have a choice, Rachel!" Demyx yelled. Rachel gritted her teethe. She then grabbed Demyx's hand and threw her on top of her Rapidash. Startled Demyx had to hold on to Scorch when she was thrown. 'How is she that strong that she could throw me?!'

Rachel joined her on her Rapidash and clicked his thigh. They rushed down towards the Equinox group, but not close enough that they could attack, an turned abruptly, facing the bridge.

"Demyx. When I say so command Magi to help us across."

"Wait you can't mean-"

"I do."

Demyx looked over to Magi who also looked nervous. Magi hooked onto Demyx's other shoulder ready for any demands from her.

Rachel kicked her Rapidash's thigh and they all bolted towards the bridge. The Rapidash ran till the edge then jumped. They were in the air reaching as far as he could jump.

"NOW!"

"MAGI USE PSYCHIC!"

Magi lifted his hands glowing a magical purple pushing the group to the other side of the bridge.

"Nice job Magi!"

"HIGH JUMP KICK!"

"Wha-?"

POW

Demyx was sent flying through the air. A Hitmontop had kicked her on the side of the face evading Rachel and the others and getting her out of Magi's grasp.

"DEMYX!" Rachel screamed as she watched the teen fall to the bridge. Magi could lose focus or he would drop the rest of them. Scorch was chirping frantically for Demyx, for he was lucky and landed back on the Rapidash.

Demyx tasted blood in her mouth as she fell. It was a strange taste of metal. Her body also felt like nothing within the air, almost surreal.

Her back then collided with the wooden bridge. Almost on contact, Demyx and the bridge collapsed into the ravine it was made to cross. Demyx's body fell with the wood of the bridge. Demyx screamed from the feeling, watching the others reach safety as she continued to descend into the water below.

Watching her body fall Rachel had a relapse of her daughter's corpse looking at Demyx. She then released a blood curdling scream at the moment Demyx went under water.

Magi landed them in the grass and collapsed on the ground, out of energy. Scorch ran over to the edge of dropoff and tried to find Demyx. She was no where. Turning around Scorch saw the Hitmontop return to it's trainer side.

It was a woman with long red hair and glasses. She was sneering at them. "One down, one to go."

Rachel was still on her Rapidash peering back at the ravine, not believing Demyx fell. Tears began to squeeze through and trickle. Her sorrow turned into anger and she directed herself to the woman.

"You people have taken so much. How will this create equality?!"

"One less of those Original Guardians the better." She said.

Rachel now gritted her teethe. Just as she was about to retaliate a blinding light originated from below Rachel.

The light got brighter with each passing second, intensifying. Blocking their eyes Rachel figured out what was the source.

"Scorch...?"

Pain. An aching dull pain resonated all over her body. It pulsated in a rhythm every two seconds. Demyx lay wet, and hurt in the dirt. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and neck. She was conscious but her eyes weren't open. She didn't wish to open them for fear it was dark out. She could hear noises of shuffling feet and rustles of trees and bushes. Clicks and snaps of twigs. The echo of the wind. The brushing of branches, everything she could hear but there was nothing of letting her know if it was light or dark out she dared not open her eyes. But her eyelids introduced her own darkness. The funky shapes behind her lids shook Demyx to the core.

'What was that?!'

'Or that?!'

Demyx began panicking. She thought she felt sweat but couldn't differentiate between that or the water dripping off her.

Slurp...

Somthing rubbed across Demyx's face. That's it. That's what took her to open her eyes. She had to see what would eat her in the end.

Snapping her eyes open Demyx locked eyes with a pair of big red orbs. The scarlet eyes moved to reveal small patches of light creeping through a tree. Demyx sat up now a little more relaxed because if the light. But what licked her?

Turning around to find the blood eyes Demyx realized how hurt she was. Her sides panged with sting. Grabbing them didn't lessen the pain. Slowly moving around Demyx found the eyes.

They were attached to an Absol lying on the ground staring her down. 'Is that the same Absol?'

Demyx tried to creep over but the Absol grunted at her sudden movement towards it. Demyx stopped. She didn't wish to frighten her savior. she wanted to thank it and maybe possibly get out and search for Rachel and her pokemon. 'I hope Scorch is ok...'

Demyx then began wringing out her clothes as best she could of the water. She had a few scrapes and scratches but nothing major beside the pain on her side. 'Might be a bruised rib.'

The Absol watched cautiously as the human before it tried to dry it's coverings. It was strange being so near a human. The last time the Absol ventured close to a human it was chased off. But this one didn't seem afraid of it. In fact it looked more frantic with it's eyes closed than opened.

The Absol had no idea why it saved the human. It reeked of misfortune and couldn't stay away from it. She watched as the man in Maroon and Green followed her and attacked. It also saw how the bridge was sabotaged. Those people cut the ropes thin, anything over 10 pounds would break those bonds. And that human was forced painfully onto it.

Demyx was now attempting to stand. She wobbled and grimaced in pain but slowly succeeded. Demyx now saw she was under a pine tree. A large pine tree to house two beings under it. She looked back at the Absol and waved a goodbye.

"Thanks for saving me."

The Absol stood from it's spot and pounced over to Demyx. The human still emanated bad forthcomings. 'What did this human do to have been dealt with such bad luck?' it wondered.

It blocked Demyx off from exiting the under tree. Demyx tried to figure it's intentions but drew a blank. "What?"

The Absol went towards her sleeve and tugged on it. Demyx let it lead her. "Where are you taking me boy?"

At that the Absol growled.

"Ok. Sorry, you're a girl. Note taken."

The Absol took Demyx outside. They were on the other side of the ravine. The wood from the bridge gathered at the small shore. Behind the trees were layers of hills. City noises were heard far off. Cars and other such machinery echoed in the air.

"We are near a city. Oh thank you, girl! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Demyx tried to escape the Absol but it wouldn't let her pass.

"Look, thanks for saving me I appreciate it, but I have to find help."

The Absol watched as the aura of misfortune rose when she took the human outside. Something was coming.

She let her go but growled indicating a "Listen to Me,". The Absol started marching to the hills. Demyx began to follow but the Absol turned swiftly and glared at her. Demyx put her hands up in surrender. The Absol continued to the bumps of land. Jumping from hill to hill. Once at the top the Absol looked around. She spotted a smoke tower in the distance. Soon after beams of fire and other powers blasted through the air, coming closer with each shot.

The tall grass rustled and Absol prepared for a fight. Tensing her muscles and senses she waited.

The grass dispersed revealing the Equinox team in cuts and caked in dirt running away in fear alongside their pokemon. The Absol roared and used Thunder. Brilliantly colored white and purple lightning danced on the ground creating a small crevice, stopping Equinox.

"What is it now?!" the red haired woman screeched in fear.

"That Absol is trying to cage us in!" shouted one of the men.

The Absol just gripped the ground preparing for a battle.

"What's going on?"

The Absol turned knowing exactly who was behind her. The human she saved didn't listen.

"It's the Guardian!"

"She didn't die! Kill her!"

A Swampert and Scyther were less injured and sprung over the crevice heading for Demyx.

Demyx watched in scared awe as they descended onto her.

The Absol leapt as well but in front of Demyx, mouth agape glowing brightly inside the Absol unleashed a furious Hyper Beam onto the pokemon. A cloud of smoke appeared upon contact. The Scyther fell out of the sky still conscious but badly hurt. The Swampert came through the smoke heading for the Absol now, it's arm raised. The Absol widened it's eyes in shock. The Swampert's arm came crashing down on the Absol's back, taking the Brick Break strike full force.

Crying in pain the Absol fell to the ground twitching.

"ABSOL!" Demyx shouted. She fell to her knees arms over the Absol's form. The Swampert prepared itself to attack Demyx.

Demyx watched with anger coursing through her as the Swampert jerked it's head back gathering energy. Closing her eyes Demyx waited for the pain.

"COMBUSKIN!"

BOOM

Demyx opened her eyes seeing a Combuskin kick the Swampert in the jaw up in the air then kick it again in the gut sending it towards the Scyther who was trying to get up.

The Equinox group suddenly shrunk in fear. "No they've caught up with us!"

The Combuskin inhaled deeply and released a seething Flamethrower onto the pokemon and Equinox.

Once the flames settled the Combuskin turned around to Demyx who was still hovering over the Absol. The pokemon smirked and ran towards Demyx and jumped into her arms.

"Sc-Scorch?!"

The Combuskin chirped loudly and proudly and nuzzled into his partner. They both hugged tenderly and laughed.

"Combuskin! Where'd you go?!"

Other pokemon whines were heard as Rachel and all six Rapidashes and Magi emerged from within the grass.

"Demyx!" Rachel yelled as she spotted her, and immediately ran to her bending down and embracing her, tears streaming down.

"Oh my god. I thought you dead." Rachel inquired still holding Demyx with Combuskin in between them. magi floated over chanting his victory noise.

Giving herself some air Demyx separated them.

"I thought so too. But this Absol saved me. I think it's the same one as before."

Rachel looked at the Absol who was knocked unconscious. "It's hurt badly. Let's make haste to get you both checked."

Demyx returned with multiple wrappings around her ribs from the center. Bruised ribs but nothing too serious. Now everyone was waiting to hear on the wild Absol. Demyx occupied herself by talking to her new Scorch, checking him out and Magi cheering beside her. Rachel watched them and their antics beside them in a waiting chair. She was overwhelmed with joy at finding Demyx. Once in Lilycove she sent Officer Jenny to apprehend the Equinox group only to have found one grunt still unconscious.

They waited for hours in the waiting for Nurse Joy to come back with news. Joy came out only to tell them it refuses treatment.

"Let me in there. It knows me."

Rachel refused to let her go alone so they both entered the room. The Absol was limping around trying to find a way to escape. Demyx was in another room that had a glass window and a door separating them. Opening the door the Absol turned suddenly to face it's visitor. She immediately calmed when she saw it was the human. Shutting the door Demyx approached her.

Kneeling down Demyx smiled a weak grin. "Why won't you let the others help?"

The Absol just looked at her, not understanding her speech. Demyx flicked a small lock of white fur from her face. Her back was poorly wrapped and her paws were torn in places. There was a table with cloth on the surface. First Aid supplies were displayed neatly on it. Reaching for a disinfectant and bandages Demyx went to work.

She patched up her paws the best she could and rewrapped her back. Looking at her job Demyx felt full of pride.

The Absol then twitched her nose and turned away from Demyx. A high window was open letting in a breeze. The Absol jumped to the window but couldn't reach and clawed on the walls, wailing her cry. "What's wrong girl?"

'...bies...'

Demyx's head began to throb with a heart beat. She lifted a hand to her cranium.

'...babies. My babies!'

'What's up with my head?'

'Who said that?!'

The Absol was searching for something frantically. She then landed her eyes on Demyx.

'Human?'

'Wait... I can understand you?'

'How are you speaking to me, human?'

Demyx let go of her head and looked at the Absol.

'I... I've been told lately I'm special. Maybe this is why.'

'If you can understand me then please help me. I must return to my kits!'

Rachel watched as Demyx and this Absol stared at each other for quite some time. She has seen this before. Others home can do the same with pokemon. Scorch and Magi were watching as well but both were equally confused.

'Your kits?'

'My children. Please they need me!'

'Why did you leave them in the first place?'

'To save you human! Your aura levels disturbed my kits to no end so I went to investigate.'

'Ok first, my name is Demyx, use it. Second, my what levels?'

'We felt your misfortune levels from miles away. It was scaring them.'

'Just my luck. Literally. All right I'll help you but you must heal. Rest Absol.'

'I have a name just like you, Demyx. Jettana, use it. And I will get enough rest when I am dead.'

'Sigh fine at least let me use this on you.'

Demyx pulled a super potion from the First Aid table and sprayed her. Going towards the door Demyx lead Jettana outside explaining the details to Rachel on the way. Rachel did not question her and followed her out.

The group ventured back where they rejoined near the layers of hills but Jettana took a different route. Another tree towered over the rest and Jettana crawled under it. Demyx followed after her. Inside under the tree Demyx saw a sight that could bring her to tears. Small miniature little Absols who could barely walk straight were fumbling around their mother trying to find a tete to suckle. Jettana laid herself down around her children, letting them fumble around her abdomen. Demyx then assisted her in cutting the wrappings.

Jettana set her head down letting her children do their work of getting their milk. Petting Jettana Demyx tried to calm her because of the pain from removing the bandages. Rachel then bent down next to Demyx, just coming in Rachel held a warm motherly smile.

"We should leave her to do her duty. The others are waiting."

Demyx gave Jettana one last pet on the head wiping away strands of white. But before she left Demyx spotted a rather small kit struggling to find a nip. Assisting it Demyx realized it was discolored. It had a more reddish fur with blue eyes.

"A shiny..."

Rachel also noticed it but forced Demyx to leave the mother with her kits.

They had all returned to Lilycove safe. Rachel had helped Demyx with her stuff. Some people from Fortree city had retrieved it and delivered their luggage. The only thing damaged was the cases themselves, otherwise nothing was harmed. Demyx often found herself thinking about Jettana. About how they made such a bond i such a short time, and that whole communication incident. 'Maybe the Original Absol is my partner.'


	4. Chapter 4-Guardian Temple

Chapter 4: Guardian Temple

Dark and dank. Cold and silent. This is the way he liked it. His work field, office, and quarters were all similar to this. And he wanted it kept that way. He wasn't known for a warm hearted, patient, or forgiving boss. He was a get-it-done- yesterday, no second chances, ruthless employer. He sat in his chair of fine black leather watching the tube. A woman was showing that the bridge from route 119 to 120 had collapsed, and the route was now closed for construction. The man smirked in his seat. He knew what happened. It wasn't some freak accident, it was Equinox. They had rigged and altered that crossing to kill their target. An Original Guardian. 'That girl would cause more disorder than there already is in this world. An annoying existence. Hopefully, she took the fall and died easily.'

Demyx and Rachel were now exploring Lilycove. Their mall was one of the largest around Hoen and Demyx was astounded by it's size alone. Scorch and her were poking and prodding at several items they have only seen on TV. Magi was hanging in his pokeball taking a nap he wanted to enjoy.

"Wah! Look at that! Ooh look at that!"

"Calm down there, Demyx. It's not like you havn't seen these before."

Plastering her face on a window to a store Demyx and Scorch's eyes were filled with wonder. "But we haven't. Not like in real life. Only on the television."

They were looking at Proteins and other such vitamins through the glass. Rachel had informed them that their ride home will arrive sometime in the afternoon so they had all this free time to look around the town. Demyx would look at the one-up drugs and rare candies. They were supposedly the sweetest candy to eat and pokemon could eat them as well.

"So where exactly is home, Rachel?"

Rachel just played coy to the teen. "You'll see."

Both Demyx and Scorch were excited to get to their new home. Rachel only told them small details of it. It's a tiny community that is quite stable by itself. Not many people bother them and they mind their own business inside. That was great for Demyx.

Demyx, Scorch, and Rachel had spent the rest of the morning visiting the lighthouse and watching a contest performed. Demyx especially liked it at the end when the girl she liked won. Her Blaziken triumphed over their opponents with grace and beauty in it's moves that Demyx became mesmerized by her. Scorch watched tentatively as the Blaziken trounced his enemy with a balance between strength and speed. Scorch then became over excited with Demyx and they both became the girl's cheerleaders for the morning.

They now were waiting outside of Lilycove's port. Their ride would be approaching soon. Scorch was chilling in his pokeball while Demyx sat with her stuff on the ground. Even though it seemed her mind was occupied, Rachel knew Demyx hadn't stopped thinking about that Absol. She could tell when she would laugh it wouldn't be her whole hearty giggle. She would cringe in pain from her sides. Rachel didn't have to ask her about it, but every time she felt that pain she would remember that stoic pokemon.

Demyx had told her about the connection and sudden telepathy with it, and Rachel explained every Original blood had the gift of understanding pokemon. That it did not only designate communication with it's partner breed. They could do it with any pokemon. Now unlike the Originals, Rachel had to teach herself how to talk and understand pokemon.

"So you can understand every kind of pokemon?"

"Not all, but the majority. I could understand Scorch when I first met you. He said your name with such respect and love. I knew immediately it was you I had come to get."

Demyx turned to look out at the ocean. The waves were inching closer and closer up the shore as the tide was coming in. She absorbed the calm emanating off the presence of the waves. Closing her eyes Demyx just listened. The soothing sensation she got could make her fall asleep peacefully.

SWOOSH!

Demyx was knocked backwards onto her back by a sudden gust of wind. Sitting up quickly and forcing a stand against the wind, Demyx prepared her pokemon.

"Now calm down Demyx. This is not Equinox." Rachel reported.

Demyx turned to her then switched her head back to find the source. Up in the air she spotted winged beings flying through the air. They did tricks and advanced maneuvers as if in routine. Then they suddenly started flying down. Towards them!

Demyx stepped back closer to Rachel. Rachel was smiling and standing like a statue. Her demeanor did nothing for Demyx though; she wasn't taking any chances.

The figures now had a color. Green. Four green flyers. "Flygons..."

They dove to Demyx and Rachel. Demyx could hear a faint voice in the air as they got closer.

"YAHOOOOO!"

It wasn't faint anymore.

The Flygons braked midair and stopped in front of the women and landed. The biggest Flygon had a rider. It was a tall slender female with aviator goggles and hat. She held back her pokemon with all her might. Her Flygon was inching ever so closely to Demyx.

"Doyle! Calm down boy! It's not like you haven't seen a person before." The Flygon still persisted and the rider pulled something from her hip pack.

"PUFFIN!" she then threw said food while jumping off Doyle as he stampeded to get the food.

"Sorry about him. His attention span isn't that long."

The women sounded younger than her height indicated. She slid her goggles onto her forehead to reveal her face. Bright green eyes greeted the chocolate pair of Demyx's.

"Greetings! My name is Ferdenand. But you may call me, Fergie, Master of the Skies!"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the young woman. "Master...?"

"Let me dream Rachel."

Demyx looked at this, Fergie, as if she had been hit with a Confuse Ray. She was...different. Almost giddy.

The Flygon called Doyle returned after munching from his puffin and was racing towards Demyx. She didn't have time to react before getting tackled by a green snout to the ground.

"Oh my... Haha... Hahahahahahaha!"

"Doyle!"

The Flygon jerked to his name being yelled and turned around, head drooping.

"You know better..."

As Fergie was disciplining her pokemon Rachel walked to Demyx's side. "She is not an Original Guardian. Flygon is her companion only on a trainer level. She works for us as long as we give her a home."

Demyx had Rachel help her up. She watched the amusing scene of trainer and pokemon bickering in front of her.

"She's our guide?" Demyx asked with a skeptical face. Fergie and Doyle immediately whirled their heads towards her.

"Hey we may be unusual, but we are efficient! We haven't failed an assignment yet." Doyle nodded his head and copied his trainer's motions, and gestures.

They were all in the air now. Rachel and Demyx rode together on a Flygon while Fergie and Doyle led the group far ahead of them, while the others carried the luggage. The air was crisp and intense. The wind blew so fast Demyx could barely keep her eyes open. She gripped Rachel's shoulders to stay steady. Rachel had her legs dangling on one side of the pokemon, seeming perfectly balanced. Unaffected by the wind current. Riding for an hour hurt Demyx's groin, from sitting in the same position.

"How much longer?!"

"Not much now! Fergie is making sure the way is clear!"

Demyx pictured Equinox grunts appearing out of the sky coming for her. She didn't want another incident with them. She just wanted to get to her new home, with her new family; Rachel.

Fergie and Doyle turned around to face the other Flygons.

"ALRIGHT! JUST THROUGH THESE CLOUDS!" they then disappeared into the puff of white.

Demyx was taken aback. Wouldn't that separate them? Get them lost? Was it a trap?

Rachel had let the Flygon take them to the clouds. She could feel Demyx place her hands around her waist now and holding tight.

"No need to be afraid, little one..." She said to herself. She knew Demyx couldn't hear her.

Demyx was a little fearful heading towards the wall of white fluff. Who knew what was at the other end? So she tightened her grip on Rachel. The clouds closed in on them. Demyx shut her eyes when she felt they would enter it.

The Flygon flew into the cloud. Moisture and water precipitated onto them. Droplets formed and coursed down their bodies. Demyx opened her eyes, hoping it would still be light. It was a faded light but in front of them was the source and it got brighter with each second. But Demyx noticed somthing. The clouds were moving at a rapid rate.

The group flew through the brightest spot in the clouds and emerged. The sight ahead of them left Demyx's mouth agape. Before them was a whole society on giant fans and other such flying machinery. Small structures and buildings were displayed in sections of the neighborhood. But one large, long building sat dead center. It's design caught Demyx's eye. It resembled an ancient temple of sorts.

"Over there Flygon." Rachel instructed. The pokemon veered left and descended down to a port/take off station. At the front of the strip stood Fergie and Doyle. Doyle was in the same pose as his trainer with the same look as well. Flying down Rachel and Demyx passed a giant flock of Altaria and Swablu flying around the large contraption. The other Flygons landed. Demyx and Rachel both got off of their ride. Rachel placed an arm around Demyx, who was still staring off at the town in the sky. Fergie smirked then.

"Welcome, to GUARDIAN TEMPLE!"

Rachel then whispered, "Welcome home, Demyx."

Demyx wanted to cry. Her knees felt weak and she forced back tears of happiness.

"Home..."

Fergie gave a warm smile at the picture before her. Demyx looked like she just got the best possible gift for Christmas, and Rachel had given it to her.

'Just like Saya did with me.' Fergie thought to herself.

Rachel then departed her arm from Demyx to look at Ferdenand. "Now here comes the hard part. Sigh...I'll go fetch Grumpy, and Indifference."

Rachel then huffed to herself in frustration and walked off.

Demyx regained her composure and watched Rachel stroll off in an agitated fashion. "I'm confused. What?"

Fergie chuckled to herself. "You'll see. Hey let's move your stuff to your house."

The house was a little big compared to other structures but it seemed to have a different purpose than the others. The anterior was neat. Purple and yellow were common schemes throughout the compound. Fergie showed Demyx to her room. It was next to another room that she highly doubted belonged to Rachel. But she didn't get a good look at it before she went to work placing her things in whatever fashion she wanted. Scorch and Magi came out and helped. Scorch was excited for his new home as well. He chirped his own tune while helping. Fergie left, saying something along the lines of feeding dragons. So now Demyx took this time to walk throughout her new home with her pokemon. There were no picture frames. No memorial keepings. At least there was a tv. "Such a plain, yet different household."

The trio then headed to the door to venture outside. Demyx didn't even touch the door knob before it was opened abruptly. There was a man with glasses and short yet lengthy pinkish hair before her, and he did not have a pleasant expression. His clothes were of a pink, white, and red color scheme but they were neatly placed on him. Not a wrinkle in sight. Demyx froze. He looked closely similar to Corey Wailiner, and that frightened her.

"You. You must be the new whelp Rachel brought." he stepped inside not asking for permission. Demyx backed up until her back hit the wall. Sensing her distress Scorch and Magi got in front of her for protection. Scorch now saw where her fear really came from.

The man scoffed at the pokemon, but returned his gaze onto her. "You can't possibly be an Ekkhard. Look at how you're sniveling in fear."

Demyx began to shake. Weakly she spoke out, "...leave..."

The man stepped closer more angry than before, raising his hand in the air. "You dare command me?!"

"Don't you dare harm my daughter!"

Demyx looked behind the man to see an out of breath Rachel at the door frame.

"Get away from her Paul! She is staying." her tone dared him to fight her.

The man known as Paul backed away from Demyx. Dropping his hand, he glared back at Rachel. "You bring yet another rat that may or may not be of Original blood and you expect me to let this continue?"

"She is Paul. She is the daughter of Patrice Ekkehard Ellent. Legally changed middle name to her maiden name. Died on route 115; Blood loss. Spouse: Ryan Michael Ellent. Killed at Meteor Falls. DEMYX EKKEHARD! Found in arms of Patrice on route 115 at 5 months old.

She IS an Ekkehard..." Rachel seethed out. The anger on her face bore daggers into Paul, who didn't flinch.

"A "name" doesn't reveal anything. Evidence is what is required to persuade me. And you have none. The bodies have been disposed of. You can not access DNA for this brat."

Rachel stepped closer to him. She then poked his chest. "Paul. She is staying here. Along with Anette."

'Anette?' Demyx was still stuck on the wall watching this whole thing unfold. Hearing her family history and deaths was hard to take but everything else was confusing.

Paul grabbed her hand and held it in place. "We'll see what Gary has to say."

He then tossed her hand and exited the premises. Demyx slid down the wall with Scorch and Magi rushing to her sides. Rachel close beside them.

"Demyx why did you freeze like that?" Rachel then noticed she was still staring off in the direction Paul left. Shutting the door Rachel grew even more concerned.

"Demyx what is wrong? Did he harm you?" Demyx shook her head.

"No."

Rachel bent down and retrieved two pokeballs. She returned Scorch and Magi, then helped Demyx up and led her to what looked to be a kitchen. Setting her down at a dinning table Rachel faced her. "Demyx. What has you so worked up?"

Demyx began to cry. After seeing Paul, it brought back horrible memories of Corey.

"Corey..."

Rachel frowned sadly. She went to embrace her but Demyx stood up from her seat and left.

"I... I have to go." She grabbed Scorch's pokeball on the way out.

Rachel watched her leave in a stressful manor. Feeling somewhat guilty she would let her be for now.

Demyx ran with Scorch in her hand. The tears still streamed down her face, and her heart felt heavy with dread and disappointment. She ran not knowing where she was going. She passed quite a few confused people but she didn't care. She just needed to be alone with Scorch. Somewhere silent, vacant, and tranquil.

Running and not really watching or bothering to remember how to get back Demyx found a small park.

'A park? Does this floating city have everything?' Demyx didn't really care. She walked into the grassy area. It was perfectly mowed with a flower in specific places to give it an orderly fashion. Demyx went into the middle of the grass area. She looked around and appreciated how big the land was. She could barely see anyone or anything near her location. There was one tree in the center that provided shade. Demyx took a seat there. Calming herself and stopping her previous heaves of frustration she summoned Scorch.

The Combuskin was facing away from her and took in the scene before him. Then he turned around knowing Demyx was there.

"Sigh...Scorch, I don't know why I am still affected by him."

Scorch moved closer and lightly scratched her arm fluttering his chirp showing comfort. Demyx appreciated the gesture but didn't show it. "If I find one thing that reminds me of him I freeze. It took a lot to tell Rachel that tidbit. But now there's a man, a MAN, who looks identical to him."

Switching from looking at the ground she looked at Scorch and hugged him. "I know you'll protect me. You always have, but I don't know if I can get over the trauma."

Scorch fluttered his chirp again.

"Anybody can get over a traumatic experience."

Demyx looked at Scorch in a very confused look. "Did...Did you just speak?!"

She was taken back a bit. The voice she heard was a deep husky voice. Almost like a light smoker.

Scorch shook his head and chirped loudly. Demyx swiveled around and searched around herself. Finding nothing she got up. She walked around the tree she was at and found a burly man in a white collar shirt and loose gray tie. His sleeves were rolled up revealing a muscular arm with a few strands of arm hair. His one arm was over his knee while the other lay lazy on the ground, his head facing the sky. The man appeared asleep but Demyx suspected otherwise. He had a little facial hair around his jaw. A fading black matching his hair, and rolls under his eyelids but he was a handsome man over all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was here."

The man did nothing. Demyx began to think twice and started backing away.

"Sit."

His voice was calming and undemanding. It was an asking, gentle tone. Demyx and Scorch obliged.

They sat there for quite some time. The man never moving except for the rise and fall of his chest from breathing. Demyx grew calm from his presence.

After a while more the man finally spoke. "What troubles you young one?"

Demyx faced him and saw his eyes were open and looking at her. He held no expression, but was completely focused on her.

Looking down Scorch urged her to answer him. "I...I'm having a hard time...adjusting."

He did nothing. No reaction, but peered at her, eyes asking for more conversation.

"I am new here. And there is someone...bullying me I guess. He gave me a hard time."

"There is more to this stress. Is there not?"

Demyx nodded. The man then continued. "This...experience has scarred you. And you don't believe you can recover."

Demyx slowly turned to him as he spoke. "But what you should know is that scars fade."

The two of them just sat longer together. The man stared out into the sky. Trying to break the silence Demyx tried to ask a question. "Uhh, my name is Demyx. What is yours if I may ask?"

"You may. It is Tristian. Tristian Garwin. You are the supposed Ekkehard I have been hearing about." he then stood grabbing his coat on the ground and flipping it onto his shoulder. Walking away he turned back towards her. Smiling.

"We expect great things from you."


End file.
